Charles Philippe de Grandelumiere
Charles Philippe de Grandelumiere (8th December, 1709-Present) was born the second son and child of Marie IV, Empress of Grandelumiere, and her consort, Louis Emmanuel de Blois de Soissons. As the second son of the Empress, he was known as le Duc d'Anjou. '' After his brother succeeded to the throne of Grandelumiere as, ''Louis XIV, ''he became known by the honorary title of 'Monsieur'. He was known as handsome, although not as blessed in looks as his elder brother, the emperor. An adept hunter and shooter, he enjoyed the great outdoors, often taking walks in the court gardens. Early Life '''Birth' Charles Philippe was born on the 8th of December, 1709, to Empress Marie IV de Grandelumiere and her consort, Louis Emmanuel de Blois de Soissons. His birth was greeted with much celebration, as with his birth, he became the traditional "spare" to the throne of Grandelumiere. He became second in-line to the throne at birth, following his elder brother, Louis-Raphael, Monseigneur le Dauphin. His birth secured the line of Marie IV, while also adding strength to the Blois dynasty.At birth, he give the title Duc de Anjou, the traditional title for the second son. Childhood Born a large baby, there were no concerns made for his health at birth. His mother, Marie IV soon produced 3 more children; Marie Louise, Madame Imperiale, Marie Victoire, Madame Deuxieme, and Louis Baptiste, Comte de Provence. Immediately after birth, he was handed off to a slew of governesses and nurses, headed by the Duchesse de Berry, a distant relative of his grandmother, Louise Therese de Pentievre. Although, after an embarrassing incident involving his elder brother, le Dauphin, this would soon come to an end. His transfer into the care of men would be marked by the sending off of his sisters, la Mesdames, as they would be called, to L'abbaye''' de Fontevraud. Soon after their departure, he would leave his governess, and be left in the care of Jean-Baptiste de Clermont de Tonnerre, Évêque de Metz. He would be educated by him and other tutors in the subjects of English, Spanish, Latin, Astronomy, Mathematics, and History. His education would also include social tutoring, and he would be instructed in the arts of Dancing, Riding, and Fencing. His relationship with his elder brother, le Dauphin, would be tense, with himself often being in his elder brother's shadow. He would get along better with his younger brother, le Comte de ''Provence, ''as they bonded over their collective hobbies of hunting and riding. Adolescence He would grow into a confident, but yet reserved child. He would soon gather a small group of courtiers around him, including; le Chevaliers de Harcourt, aswell as le Comte de Noailies and his brother, le Comte de Provence. Soon, they could be seen riding around outside, often hunting. However, this small court would soon be stopped, as it was seen as a threat to le Dauphin's future. Consequently, he returned to court. He could be found there entertaining many courtiers, but it was observed that as soon as his elder brother entered the room, his confidence would immediately be curbed. '''Personality and Appearance By all accounts, he was considered very handsome. Although usually overshadowed by le Dauphin, his looks often clashed and created a contrast with his elder brother. He had light brown hair, which was often overlooked by his eyes. They were considered his most attractive feature, and were dark blue. As the Comtesse de Rousillion put it, "One could stare into his sea of eyes for ages."''His hobbies included hunting, shooting, and riding. Known as the most athletic child of the Empress, he could often be found outside by the stables or forests. He particularly enjoyed the hunting excursions the court took at the Chateau de Versailles. Although he had no shortage of friends, he was often in the company of women. He had numerous affairs in his young age, including; Marguerite Angelique, Mademoiselle de Macon, Lucie-Marie Pauline, Comtesse de Rousillion, and his most serious, Francoise-Athenais Genevieve, Mademoiselle de Saint-Simon. His affair with Mademoiselle de Saint-Simon was so serious that he even petitioned his mother to let them marry. Under the strong influence of her chief advisor, Louis-Christien Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart, who strongly wanted an alliance with the Imperial Family, he convinced the Empress to refuse him. '''Marriage ' As his vivacious personality was already considered a threat to the future of the Dauphin, the Empress was advised to enter him into a marriage with a noble, to prohibit support from a foreign power. His excursions with women were "less than satisfactory" according to the pious Empress, and it was hoped that a marriage would curb his outing personality. On the 18th of March, 1729, he was married in the chapel of the Chateau de Argentuil, as the court looked on. His bride, was the Empress' chief advisor and court favorite, Cardinal de Mortemart's niece, Marie-Angelique Olympe de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Mademoiselle de Mortemart. The wedding celebrations, although extravagant, but yet muted. There was a ball in the Hall of Mirrors at Argentuil, along with an elaborate feast. The bride was considered the least attractive of her seven sisters, the nieces of the Cardinal de Mortemart, known as "Les Mortamettes". The marriage however, was a great achievement for the Rochechoaurt de Mortemart family and all were allowed in the room for the public bedding of the couple. Adulthood Court Life After his marriage, he would soon enter a career in the military. He soon rose through the ranks, and took an active role in the army. When his wife gave birth to their first child, Sophie Emmanuelle, Mademoiselle de Anjou, his was disappointed and publicly expressed it. He would continue his affair with Mademoiselle de Saint-Simon after his marriage, before soon falling under the influence of his wife. Despite la Duchesse de Anjou's continued failings to provide a male heir, she would soon exemplify a strong hold over him. The couple would have a cold relationship with le Dauphin and his Spanish wife, Marie Catherine de Espagne. The Duchesse would actively criticize the Spanish, and she and the Duc would frequently make trouble in matters of etiquette involving the Dauphin and Dauphine. Another matter they would take up, was the matter of their children. By 1737, they had only two surviving children, and the Duc and Duchesse took it upon themselves to petition the Empress to educate their eldest daughter, Mademoiselle de Anjou, alongside the Dauphin's children. With this, they had success and Mademoiselle de Anjou was publicly, in front of the court, accepted into the "Imperial Schoolroom" by the Duchesse's youngest sister, Madame de Rohan, Governess of the Imperial Children. However, soon after, Mademoiselle de Anjou would take ill with smallpox. Although she would survive, she would have horrible scars, deriding her future path as a courtier, and setting her on the path for the clergy. However, after this event, the tension between the two couples greatly declined. The Duc d'Anjou accepted his place as the second son, and worked on his friendship with the Dauphin. The Duchesse de Anjou, ceased her gossip of the Dauphine, and kindled a kinship between the two, lavishing on her many elaborate gifts. Affaire d'Alençon Much of the Duc d'Anjou's middle-age was taken up with the matter known as "Le Affaire d'Alençon". ''It involved Anjou's eldest and only son, Charles Emmanuel, Duc de Alençon, his heir. Born at the fort during the Prussian War, Alençon was the favorite child of his parents, and was spoiled greatly. However, as Alençon grew older, his parents lacked the control to curb his free will. Hating to attend court, Alençon often stayed in Paris at his parents' apartment at ''le Marais. While there, he made friends with lower nobles, lacking the resources and wealth to attend court. They soon introduced him to the so-called, "Houses of ill-repute", or simply put, brothels. Through them, he met numerous bourgeoise, actors, singers, and others. He developed many liberal ideas as a result, even publishing some, to the chagrin of the Imperial Family. The Duc tolerated all of this, while the Duchesse remained oblivious, blinded by her love for her eldest son. This was all quietly avoided by the Imperial Family, until something happened which could not be ignored. The Duc de Alençon started an affair with the Comte de Rousillion's eldest daughter, the beautiful and charming, Yolande-Augustine Emilie, Mademoiselle de Rousillion. Unfortunately, Mademoiselle de Rousillion was betrothed to the Marquis de Gronigue. Consequently, the affair greatly upset the Marquis, even more so when Mademoiselle de Rousillion became visibly pregnant. When the Duc d'Alençon showed off his mistress in front of the Marquis de Gronigue, it was the final straw. The Empress confronted the Duc, and forced him to talk to his son. The confrontation resulted in a heated screaming match between the two Ducs. Eventually, servants recorded Alençon leaving Argentuil around midnight. He was never seen again. After a search for Alençon, he was finally found dead, outside one of his favorite "houses" in Paris. The court physician confirmed his death the next day, recording the cause as syphilis, although this fact was disputed by many. Two months later, when Mademoiselle de Rousillion gave birth, she was sent off to the country with her child, a son; her betrothal being broken as a result of the affair. The child, reportedly died of convulsions two months later, although there are reports he was drowned in the Seine on the orders of Anjou. Later Life On the 29th of November, Empress Marie IV died of blood poisoning. This was shortly after a hunting excursion the court took at the Chateau de Versailles. Although saddened by the death of his mother, it did not affect him greatly. Shortly after his mother's death, he was given the honorary title of Monsieur, as was traditional for the first brother of the Emperor. His relationship improved greatly with his brother, the now Emperor Louis XIV, throughout his early reign. Marked by the granting of new apartments to Monsieur, and his wife, now Madame, their good favor was publicized and remarked on by all. Monsieur's later years mainly contained his relationships with his wife and daughters. Becoming an increasingly tight-knit family, Monsieur, Madame and their three daughters often took trips to Chelles, where his eldest daughter, was an Abbess. However, this happiness soon came to an end in the winter of 1757. One of the harshest Grandelumiere had seen, his wife suffered greatly. Soon after contracting a hacking cough, she collapsed in the Grand Salon, where she was taken to her quarters. After being given last rights and confession, she soon passed. Her death affected Monsieur greatly, as he became a social recluse, often staying in his rooms, ignoring the pleas of his young daughters. However, after an appropriate period of mourning had ended, he slowly reentered court life once more, appearing in society. Romantic Interests Though having quite a few romantic encounters in his life after his wife died, quite a few instances occurred in 1758. His first encounter was with the Mademoiselle de Voyer, who had a deep romantic interest in Monsieur. While visiting the Chateau de Clamart, de Voyer took the opportunity to embrace the Monsieur in the Gardens. One of his other interests was the Demoiselle de Foucald, who he decided to invite into his Chambers. Foucald would later go on to marry the Marquis de Louvois. Monsieur struggled with much lust after the death of his wife, wanting to find someone who he could love, and someone who could love him. Issue With his first wife, Marie-Angelique Olympe de Rochechouart de Mortmemart, he had several children: * Sophie Emmanuelle d'Anjou, Abbess de Chelles (26th March 1730 - 15th December 1762) * Miscarriage (26th August 1731) * Philippe Charles d'Anjou, Duc de Alençon (16th July 1732 - 8th December 1734) * Stillborn Daughter (9th July 1735) * Charles Emmanuel d'Anjou, Duc de Alençon (5th November 1737 - 7th December 1756) * Louise-Marie-Antoinette, Duchesse de Mortemart (10th May 1740 - 21st June 1763) * Louis-Philippe d'Anjou, Duc d'Angoulême (17th March 1742 - 21st December 1745) * Louise Catherine d'Anjou, Mademoiselle d'Angoulême (22nd December 1745 - Present) * Miscarriage (23rd January 1747) * Marie-Louise-Anne-Sophie d'Anjou, Mademoiselle Ponthieu (3rd January 1749 - Present) With his second wife, Marie Anne d'Autriche, he had one child: # Marie Louise Catherine, Mademoiselle d'Anjou (December 27th 1764 - Present) Titles, Styles, and Honours Titles and Styles * 8th December, 1709 - 29th November, 1757 Son Altesse Imperiale, Duc d'Anjou * 29th November, 1757 - Present ''Son Altesse Imperiale, Monsieur'' Honours * Knight of the Ordre de Saint-Benignus Category:Fils de Grandelumiere Category:House Blois Category:18th Century Deaths Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Imperial Court Category:Births at Argenteuil Category:18th Century Births